


Unexpected

by silencedancer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, One-Shot, three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack does something unexpected at the end of one of their dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Kiss Comment Fic Meme at ficondemand @ DW during Three Weeks for Dreamwidth.

They were sitting on top of the playground slide like they usually did on their dates. Both of them liked things to be informal, not that anyone could have a fancy date in the slums, but they still liked just talking and laughing. Zack always told the most hilarious tales and Aeris would always lean on him as she smiled.

Zack's phone suddenly rang and he answered it. After a short conversation, he shut the phone and sighed.

"I have to go now, Aeris. They want me for some mission or another," said Zack.

"That's okay," said Aeris, still smiling, "I know you have to work for a living. Everyone does."

"Heh, this is why I'm lucky to have you as a girlfriend. You're always understanding." Zack then stood up and jumped down to the ground. When he landed he bowed to Aeris and opened his arms to catch her.

With a little oomph, Aeris pushed herself down into Zack's arms. When he caught her, he twirled her around and leaned over and stole a little kiss from her.

He grinned and said, "That's a kiss to remember me by. I wanted our first one to be dramatic." Winking at Aeris, he then ran off to wherever Zacks go when they have a mission.

Aeris touched her lips and smiled gently. "Always the unexpected from you, huh?"


End file.
